


The Best Reunion

by tugavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tugavin/pseuds/tugavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan visits Gavin in America and they can't get enough of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Reunion

It wasn’t often that Dan was able to be in the states. Gavin knew better than to let it go to waste. It was pretty much a given that Dan and Gavin would spend most of their time together when he was there. No one ever questioned it. They were best friends, right? There was nothing wrong with them taking advantage of the little time they got to spend together. No one actually knew what went on while they were together and luckily for them, no one asked. 

“Christ, B. How much more are you gonna bulk up?” Gavin mused, running his hands up and down Dan’s now muscled arms. 

“Depends. How much do you love it?” Dan smirked, pushing Gav against the wall, pinning him there with little effort. “I know how much you love to be dominated. You like it when i throw you around?”

The dark haired Brit pressed kisses along the younger’s neck, Gavin craning his head up to give him more room to do so. 

“I, uh. God, Yes.” Gavin knew there was no point in denying how much he loved this. He was a submissive little shit at heart and Dan knew that. Dan knew just how far to push him and never went past it. It was amazing how well Dan could fuck Gavin’s pretty pink lips without forcing his gag reflex. Gavin whined a bit at the thought.

“Is my baby boy whining? Good boys don’t whine, B. You know better.”

“Sorry, daddy.” Gav mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Dan brought his hand up to grip Gavin’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. He pressed him lips to the younger Brit’s and it was instantly a battle of tongue and teeth. They were not patient people, though Dan tried his hardest to be. His hands traveled down his back to rest on his arm, gripping tightly and pulling him closer to him. Gavin had his hands through Dan’s dark locks, tugging while he groaned into the kiss. 

The army man pressed his forehead to Gav’s and pulled his lips away. “Hands to yourself, B.” He chuckled softly. 

“You never learn, do you? Get on your bed. Ass up. Clothes off.”

Gavin scrambled quickly and shucked his clothes off, getting onto the bed on all fours, arching his back so his ass was up. 

Dan moved to the opposite side of the room, pulling his own shirt off as he went. It had been far too long since Dan had visited Gavin and he, unfortunately, was not here for long. He was going to make tonight worth all the missed nights together. He would tease Gavin until he was begging for Dan to let him come. Had he been able to see the army man’s face, he would have seen the mischievous smirk on his face and had an idea of what was coming. 

Dan opened the second drawer of Gavin’s dresser and pushed the t-shirts away to reveal the toy collection underneath. He first grabbed the bottle of lube and studied the toys, deciding which ones would drive him nuts. He decided on a cock ring, knowing Gav would need it, a slim vibrating toy, and a thicker plug with a flared base. 

He sat the toys down next to the sandy haired boy, just in the viewing rage. 

“Dan?”

“Who?”

“I mean...Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“What are those for?”

“For you, baby boy. I think you need some help getting ready for Daddy’s cock.” Dan smirked, letting his hand smack playfully against Gavin’s ass. “Now, stop questioning daddy.”

Gavin knew better than to answer and stayed quiet, leaning down to rest on his shoulders, his ass high in the air, legs spread to show off his hole for his daddy.

Dan licked his lips and ran his fingertip around the wrinkled skin of his hole. He chuckled softly as it clenched and tried to get his finger in him. 

“B, you’re so eager.”

He put a slight pressure against his hole and found little resistance slipping in. 

“Haven’t even lubed you up! You been fucking yourself while daddy’s away?”

Gavin’s cheeks flushed a ruby red. “Yes, daddy.”

“You’re such a good little slut for your daddy.”

Dan picked up the lube, squirting a small amount on his fingers, rubbing them against his thumb to warm it up. 

“Hold yourself open for me, baby.”

Gavin reached back, gripping his cheeks and spreading them apart, giving Dan the perfect access.

“Damn, B.” He licked his lips before running his finger over his hole, watching it glisten with the lubricant. He pushed a finger slowly in Gavin, feeling him clenching around him, aching for more. He pumped the finger a few times before deciding Gav was more than ready for another. He slipped a second in with the first and pumped a few times before curling his fingers, searching for the spot that made Gavin weak in the knees. 

Whining and whimpering was all that Gavin could do. It’d been so long since someone else had been in his ass and he was aching for more of Dan. He knew it would be some time before he would get it, after seeing the toys he’d picked out.

Finally Dan found that spot and smirked as Gavin’s back arched and he spread himself even more. It was obscene how open he was for Dan and he couldn’t get enough of it. He rubbed his fingers over that spongy area for a moment before deciding that cock ring needed to go on or Gavin was going to blow it soon.

He withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the duvet, the simple movement of the bed making Gavin’s fully hard cock bounce against his stomach.

“Flip over. On your back.”

He was eager to turn over, knowing that if he pleased his daddy he would get off sooner.

Dan attached the ring to the base of Gavin’s cock and smirked down at him.

Gavin hadn’t been expecting that and whined loudly. 

“Tsk tsk tsk. Be quiet, B. You know I don’t like when you’re noisy unless i give you permission to be.”

He simply nodded in agreement. 

Dan reached between Gavin’s legs, pushing the foreskin back and rubbing the head of Gavin’s cock with his thumb, knowing just how sensitive he was. He looked up to Gavin’s face and smirked, seeing him struggle to hold back moans.

“Alright, back over. Gonna fill your ass.”

While Gavin flipped back over, spreading himself with his hands again, Dan picked up the slim vibrating toy and smeared lube over it. He was pleased looking back at Gavin, seeing him spread open and waiting. 

“Such a good boy, Gav.” 

Gavin beamed at that, happy to please him.

Dan pushed the tip of the toy against Gavin’s hole and smirked as he slid in easily. He pumped a few times, pleased with Gavin’s reaction before turning it on the first speed setting. He smacked his hands away lightly, not punishing, just letting him know he was free to move them. Gavin immediately gripped the sheets as the vibration started within him. 

Dan slowly pumped the toy in and out of his boy, twisting it as he did so, really loving how quietly obedient his B was, but starting to regret it. He made the most delicious moans. 

“Baby?”

“Yes, daddy?”

“I want to hear you.”

Gavin couldn’t be happier to hear that. It was a really big trouble trying to keep quiet while Dan was working him over. To show his appreciation he arched his back, pushing his ass back against Dan, mewling as he did so.

Dan twisted the base of the toy, pushing it right to the third setting.

“Daddy! Fuck!” He groaned, fucking himself against the toy as Dan held it still. 

Dan loved watching Gavin get so worked up he couldn’t help but fuck himself on a toy or his cock. There was nothing better than getting ridden by Gavin and watching his tight hole swallow up this toy was just about as good. 

“Such a good boy, fucking yourself on Daddy’s toy. But I bet you want something bigger, don’t you? You want t be stretched out and full, yeah?”

“Yes, daddy! Fill me up, please!” Gavin whined, his sensitive cock bouncing his cock against his stomach as he fucked himself back on the toy. 

Dan turned the toy off, pulling it back and watching Gavin’s hole try and grip onto something that wasn’t there. He wanted so badly to shove his thick cock into him and show him who his daddy was, but he was still trying to make this last. 

He picked up the plug, showing it to Gavin before giving his instructions.

“I want you to fuck yourself on this, don’t take it to the base until i tell you to.” Dan spoke while pointing at the flared end. 

He spread lube over the plug and pushed the tip just against his hole. Gavin groaned and pushed back against it, feeling himself stretching to accommodate the thickness of the toy. 

“Come on, babe. Take it. I know you love stretching that tight hole for me.” Dan gripped the base of the toy, twisting it as Gavin fucked himself back on it. 

“It’s so big, daddy!” Gavin moaned as he pushed himself farther back on the toy, feeling himself stretching. This wasn’t a toy he used often. It was big and he had to be craving the stretch to do it himself, but with Dan here holding it, he would take anything.

Dan watched, arousal growing as Gavin fucked himself on the toy. 

“Fuck, B. Take it. All.”

Gavin pushed back roughly, groaning low in his throat as the base of the plug popped into him. 

“Daddy!”

Dan licked his lips and pushed his thumb against the base, putting a small amount of pressure against it. The reaction of Gavin moaning was enough to tell Dan that his own cock demanded attention. 

“Get on your knees, B. Wanna suck daddy’s cock like a good boy?”

Gavin nodded, moving so that he was on his knees on the floor, feeling the plug with every movement he made. Dan stood in front of him and Gav immediately started working on his belt, unbuckling it and undoing his jeans before pushing them down. 

Looking up at Dan, Gavin rubbed his hand over the bulge in Dan’s briefs before pulling the briefs down. He was not a patient boy. He licked his lips before gripping his cock and pushing the foreskin back as he did so, his tongue poking out to lick at the head of Dan’s cock. 

“Don’t tease.”

Gavin chuckled against Dan’s cock and took the head of it into his mouth and sucked softly, stroking the part of his shaft that wasn’t in his mouth. There were hands in his hair almost immediately and he knew it wouldn’t be long before Dan took control and started fucking his mouth. He pulled back and licked a broad stripe from the base of Dan’s cock to the head before taking him into his mouth again. He moaned against Dan as he took him farther into his mouth, the fingers in his hair gripping tighter as Dan felt Gavin’s throat rub against his cock. 

“Fuck, B.” Dan groaned as he thrusted slightly against Gav’s mouth. He looked down to see Gavin nodding, giving Dan permission to fuck his face. 

No time was wasted as Dan thrusted into the sandy haired brit’s mouth. Watching his cock slip past the swollen pink lips was enough to make him finish, but he held back, knowing how much better it would be for him to finish inside of his baby boy’s ass. 

All that could be heard from Gavin was desperate moans and slight choking noises. Gavin liked to be pushed to his breaking point when Dan fucked his mouth. He craved the sore throat that would come the next day. 

The toy buried in his ass kept brushing against his prostate as his hips moved with the force of Dan’s thrusts. As a result Gavin would groan and moan against the cock in his mouth. 

Fearing he would finish too soon, Dan pulled back from Gavin’s mouth admiring the string of saliva and precome that connected Gavin’s swollen lips to the head of his cock. 

“Baby boy, you’re so pretty.”

A chuckle tried to force his way out of Gavin’s mouth, but he just ended up coughing. 

“Want me to fuck you, B?”

“Bloody finally,” a hoarse voice that sounded nothing like Gavin anymore responded. 

Daniel moved up so that he was laying on his back on the bed and watched as Gavin crawled over him. He reached under the boy, tugging softly at the plug so that it could slip out. Gav’s head was thrown back, nails digging into Dan’s chest. 

Now that Dan’s cock had been slicked with lube, Gavin lowered himself slowly onto Dan, groaning loudly as he was filled with his favorite Brit. 

As Gavin got adjusted, Dan reached down and took the ring off of Gav’s cock. 

“Come when you want.”

That was not a normal thing Gav was allowed to do. He knew that he’d been put through a tedious amount of work and that Dan must be just as close as he was.

Finally feeling well adjusted Gavin raised his hips before pushing them back down, leaning forward and getting Dan’s cock to brush against his prostate. Dan pushed up against Gavin as he rode him, helping them both reach their peaks in record time. 

Gavin finished first, over his and Dan’s chests and Dan followed soon after, filling Gavin.

“Christ, B.”

Dan just chuckled and pulled Gavin down to cuddle him, not worrying about the mess between them.

“I love you.”

“You too, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! tugavin.tumblr.com ! I take requests!


End file.
